Frío y Oscuro
by HiruUchiha
Summary: Ella pensaba en cambiarlo, El pensaba en no dejarla, varios sucesos haran que el testarudo Uchiha cambie de parecer. OneShot Muchos D


Hola esta es mi primer SasuSaku y espero que les guste, pues antes ya había hecho fics pero no de Naruto solo de inuyasha, así que ahora les va.

Será un Conjunto de varios One-shot largos.

También tendrá un KakashiSakura, pero solo por parte de Kakashi.

Ayuda:

"-Sasuke le dijo a Sakura…- Diálogos"

_"-Sasuke le dijo a Sakura…- Pensamientos" _

**"-Sasuke le Dijo a Sakura…-Inner de Sakura" **

"** à **significa cambio de escena o día etc. "

**Frío y Oscuro **

**"Esperar" **

El joven que tenía encerrado en si el zorro de 9 colas, corría velozmente acercándose a la aldea de Konoha, buscando algo, o alguien. Estaba impactado, asustado y sobre todo sentía rabia, con aquel chico, el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha.

Había vuelto a perder el control, y actuando solo por su cuenta, nuevamente El siendo el héroe de aquella misión encargada por La Quinta.

Estaba molesto, por no mostrar su poder, por no mostrar ser el mejor, por no poder vencerlo, por no mostrarle a Sakura su fuerza y su usual energía, que esta, otra vez había optado por apoyar al Uchiha, de quien estaba enamorada.

Y eso no fue todo, si no que el Uchiha por fin acepto parte del cariño de la kunoichi.

**Flash Back **

Habían ganado, otra vez, y Sasuke se había lucido con sus asombrosas técnicas, Naruto estaba tirado descansando bajo un árbol, lleno de heridas y rasguños.

Kakashi, estaba al lado de este, con moretones y empapado, era un día lluvioso.

Sakura estaba atendiendo a Sasuke, admirándolo de su gran actuación en la batalla, el solo sonreía burlón a Naruto, que lo miraba con furia, ahora se sentía aun más grande, había ganado la batalla y recibía la atención del personaje femenino de su grupo, revisándolo, con todo su tiempo, dedicada, y aun con su hermosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro, el joven Uchiha se sonrojo ante eso.

-¿Ya estas bien Sasuke-kun? -Mientras se levantaba- las heridas no se han sanado del todo, pero, solo necesitaras un poco de reposo, ahora iré donde Naruto y Kakash…- es detenida por una mano

-Arigato, Sakura- un leve sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas

-Sa...su...ke...-kun- estaba asombrada, jamás había recibido un gracias del joven Uchiha –no hay de que- y dicho eso esbozo la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas.

-Hmmp- dijo soltando el brazo de esta.

Sakura ahora se acercaba a curar las heridas de Naruto

-Naruto…-lo miraba preocupada- no tenías que esforzarte así –has perdido mucho chakra-

-¡No Sakura-chan¡debo entrenar y hacer misiones difíciles, solo así conseguiré ser un Hokage!- mientras se levantaba pero volvía al suelo, sentado.

-¡Vaya que eres tonto Naruto!, si sigues así no te curare nada- decía Sakura levantándose.

-Demo...demo, Sakura chan no te vayas-

-Mira que eres pesado- sanándole las heridas

-Ya, paren chicos- kakashi se levanto -no ah parado de llover, debemos buscar refugio- limpiándose sus ropas- Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto- vallan a buscar alimentos- yo los esperare en aquel lugar –Apuntando con su dedo una cabaña abandonada.

-¿y esa cabaña Kakashi-Sensei?-Pregunto La Haruno

-Ah estado ahí desde… desde que llegamos, ahora vayan- mientras se iba cubriendo su _Icha Icha_ para que no se mojara.

Los tres chicos solo se quedaron mirando a su sensei con cara de no entender como podría preocuparse más por su _Libro Erótico_ que por ellos.

-Sakura, Naruto, vayamos, rápido- el joven Uchiha iba con paso rápido, se encontraba incomodo con los dos ahí.

-¡Hai Sasuke-kun!- tomándole el brazo.

-Hn- se limito a decir Sasuke, sonrojado.

-Sa…Sakura-chan- Quedándose atrás de los dos

-Usaratonkachi…- susurra Sasuke alejándose con su _"compañera" _–Nosotros buscaremos por aquí, tú por allá.

- ¡nah!-bufo Naruto marchándose molesto y celoso –_Se que no le gusto a Sakura-chan, pero nada saco con intentarlo-_

-Es…esto, Sasuke-kun -sakura se detuvo, mientras soltaba el brazo del Uchiha –creo qué por aquí debe haber alguna fruta¿umm Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué quieres?-saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Bu...Bueno, y...yo- bajando la cabeza sonrojada

-Sakura-chan…-la mira- deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y apresurémonos.

-Hai…Sasuke-kun- bajando la cabeza triste

-Esta bien- Suspirando -¿Qué querías preguntarme?- mostrando su usual frialdad

-Bueno, no era nada importante, so...solo era una pregunta de que si...si mañana t...te gustaría, en...entrenar conmigo si no es mucha molestia-

-Has lo que quieras- volteándose

-Arigato Sasuke-kun- abalanzándose y cayéndose en un charco- ¡go...gomen Sasuke-kun!-

-eres molesta- la toma de la cintura para alejarla de el

-**"¡Vaya que eres tona FRENTUDA como te has caído ante Sasuke-kun ahora te odiara para siempre, piensa que eres molesta!"**-

El inner de Sakura y Sakura tenían una pequeña discusión

"no me eches toda la culpa"

**"Claro que la tienes, no hace falta verte para saber que eres tan tonta" **

"Basta, te lo dices a ti misma"

**"no es verdad tu y yo somos diferentes, y tienes que aceptar que si sigues así Sasuke-kun jamás te hará caso" **

"umm"

Sasuke miraba interesado la conversación que mantenía la Haruno con su yo interno

**"¡Despierta tonta¡Sasuke-kun te mira raro!" **

-¿Qué demonios haces?-Preguntaba el Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun…, nada-

-mierda nos hemos olvidado de Naruto, vamos-

-Espera, Sasuke-kun! Yo- lo tomo de su mano

-Nee, donde estará Sasuke y Sakura, espero que ese tarado no se la este….- escucha murmullos- ¿Acaso serán ellos?- se acerca para verificar sus sospechas.

Sasuke estaba sonrojado, volvía a llover, con más fuerza, la ropa se pegaba a sus cuerpos, y sakura estaba junto a el, en un abrazo, un gran y fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se adhería al suyo.

-Ai shiteru, Sasuke-Kun-

-¿Nani?- se escucharon dos voces decir una del Joven Uchiha y otra de…cierto joven oculto tras los matorrales.

-¿Naruto?-dijeron los dos jóvenes volteando a ver a su compañero

-ahh, ya se han demorado mucho- volteando otra pagina de su libro- tengo hambre- mira su libro- ¡ohh¡Genial Icha Icha página especial ILUSTRADO!

-¡Espera, Naruto!- grito la Haruno al verlo correr

-Espera Sakura- Sasuke la detiene – déjalo solo-

-Demo…Sasuke-kun, no quiero que Naruto se sienta mal- se volvió al Joven Uchiha

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- una pequeña sonrisa asomo a la cara de Sasuke.

-Ha…hai- acepto sonrojada la pequeña kunoichi

**End Flash Back **

Y así el joven Uzumaki corría buscando su aldea, para refugiarse, esconderse de la envidia que sentía por el, por no tener a Sakura, así como Sasuke.

-¡Maldición¿¡por que Sakura-chan!? '¡¿por que no soy tan guay como Sasuke?!-golpeando el suelo húmedo.

-Vale, vale, cálmate Naruto-

-¿Eh¿Kakashi-sensei?- dijo mirando a su maestro que estaba frente a el tomándole los hombros en forma de apoyo.

-Tranquilo muchacho, que Sakura no es la única chica en el mundo-mirando a Naruto comprensivamente

-D...demo, Kakashi-sensei, yo quería a Sakura-chan –Levantándose del suelo

-Hombre, que te digo que Sakura no es la única, además, tienes a un chica de la aldea loca por ti-

-¿Loca por mí?- dijo ingenuo el chico

-¿Me dices que no te has dado cuenta?-negando con su cabeza –te diré algo, ella siempre ah contado contigo-

-Y… ¿Quién es?-

-Hmph, pues…- dijo Kakashi nervioso

-Ah Kakashi-sensei, que tiene el Teme que no tenga yo- Apuntándose

Kakashi solo lo mira estupefacto.

_"Es mas Cool que tu, y más reservado, eso lo hace atractivo, Dios, sueno tan gay, pero es verdad" _

-Pues emm nada, tú también eres muy cool Naruto- dice Kakashi con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su rostro.

-Lo Sabia, solo que Sakura estaba un poco ciega cuando lo vio- dijo naruto dándose ánimos.

-Si…si, lo que digas Naruto-

A lo lejos se vieron dos figuras corriendo en dirección a Kakashi y Naruto, y si, eran Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke, Sakura, debido a que estamos aquí volveremos a Konoha- dijo Kakashi retomando su lectura erótica con ilustraciones disimuladamente.

-Naruto…-Sakura se acercó a el intentando tocarle el hombro.

-¡Sakura-chan¡Sasuke-teme!, apresurémonos, que no llegamos, no quiero estar todo mojado aquí con ese frió- y luego comeremos un gran plato de ¡RAMEN!

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mirando al Joven Zorro (Naruto ) sorprendidos por su alegría.

-Usaratonkachi- dijo Sasuke con la más mínima de las sonrisas, mientras veía a Sakura que sonreía alegremente.

_-"Naruto es tan fuerte"-_ Pensaba Sakura orgullosa de su amigo.

-¡Llegan tarde!- Gritó la vieja Tsunade -¿Qué ah ocurrido?

-Nada ocurrió Hokage-Sama- dijo Kakashi –solo nos atrasamos-

-Bien, Sakura- mirándola

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?-

-Kakashi-mirándolo

-¿Si Hokage-Sama?-

-Quiero entrenar a Sakura, hacerla mi discípula- dijo decidida la 5 Hokage

Kakashi pensó en un momento decir no, era su alumna y la quería mucho.

Pero se dio cuenta que era una gran oportunidad para Sakura, ya que con el ellas no lograba mucho, por que la dejo de lado, bastante tiempo.

-Bien, si usted quiere-

Sakura miró a su sensei

-¡Arigato Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura se tiro en sus brazos –¡Lo quiero mucho. Es grandioso"

-No hay de que Sakura- dijo sonrojado su maestro

-Perfecto- dijo Tsunade- "Te haré la mejor kunoichi de la aldea"

Naruto y Sasuke miraban aquella escena con envidia, una de por que Sakura recibiría entrenamiento especial de un Hokage y otro por que Kakashi estaba abrazando a su alumna.

-¡Kakashi-hentai!- grito Naruto dándole un golpe a su sensei

Pero ese no fue el único golpe recibió, sino que también uno extra de Sasuke.

-Hmph- dijo Sasuke dándose vuelta –vayámonos de aquí-

-Si quiero ir a dormir- dijo Naruto yéndose rápidamente y pendiéndose de vista.

-Yo también me voy-Kakashi-sensei desapareció con un "Poof"

Mientras Sasuke, se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Arigato Tsunade-sama, me esforzaré- dijo Sakura despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-No hay de que Sakura-chan, y claro que tendrás que esforzarte, ya que yo soy mas dura que ese Kakashi pasado mañana nos vemos, en la madrugada- mostrando una siniestra sonrisa.

-H…Hai Tsunade-s…sama- saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Sakura salía de aquel lugar y se dirigía a su casa, fue cuando escucho

-Te has demorado en salir de ahí, Sakura-

Sakura se da vuelta.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- sorprendida -¿Qué…que haces aquí, no te habías ido?-pregunto la kunoichi nerviosa

-Te acompañaré-

-Sasuke-kun no te molestes yo puedo ir sola-

-No te pregunte, dije que te acompañaré-

-Hai Sasuke-kun-dijo derrotada

-Ah, por cierto Sakura- miró a sakura unos momentos –Yo también- y se fue con ella

-¿Nani?- sakura no entendía

-Nada, vamos- ignorando en el camino las preguntas de la Haruno

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó con ansia, iba a buscar a Jiraiya al que llamaba Ero-senin (Ermitaño Pervertido) para ver a las mujeres en el baño y luego buscaría a Sakura con Sasuke… mas bien a Sakura, por el, Sasuke no estaría en su lista de ir a ver ese día, sí, definitivamente solo iría a ver a Sakura.

-¡Eh¡Ero-senin!- gritaba Naruto viendo a su maestro espiando a las chicas del baño público.

-¿Uh?- las chicas vieron a una anciano en el techo espiándolas – ¡Ah¡Pervertido!- comenzaron a lanzarle objetos, pero fallaron, Jiraiya bajo mas rápido y fue donde Naruto.

-¡Baka!- lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¡Ero senin¿sabe donde esta Sakura-chan?-

-¿Eh? Si…parece…estaba con Sasuke- pone cara de pervertido-

-¿con Sasuke¡bien!- recapacita de lo que dice- ¡demonios!

-¡Sasuke-teme!- Naruto corría buscando a Sasuke sin imaginarse que…- mou, es maldito me quitara a Sakura-Chan¡Dattebayo!- agregando siempre su palabra.

-¿Esta bien así Sasuke-kun?- Sakura, estaba entrenando con Sasuke mientras este le enseñaba algunas tácticas de defensa.

-No, Sakura, el brazo tiene que estar aquí en medio, no tan arriba, así podrás ver donde te puede atacar el enemigo y evadirlo o detenerlo- pasando sus brazos por los de ella y enseñándole-

-Arigato Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriéndole y volviendo a ensayar lo aprendido

-Hn- Volviendo a su entrenamiento

-Por cierto, Sasuke-kun¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme ayer?- pregunto interesada la kunoichi

-Pues, te dije que lo olvidaras- dijo dándose vuelta

-Anda, Sa-su-ke-kun- Quitando su posición de defensa acercándose a el con ojos llorosos.

-Olvídalo Sakura- Respondió un poco molesto

-Te lo ruego- tomándolo de las mangas

-¡No Sakura!- grito mas molesto

Sakura estaba sorprendida y unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos sin dejar caerlas, intentaba no llorar, aunque siempre se ponía así cuando Sasuke le gritaba.

-Sakura, entiende, no te lo diré- dándose vuelta para seguir entrenando- intentando ignorar las lagrimas de su compañera, se sentía mal, pero el era Uchiha, si el cool y popular, y no se rebajaría a pedir disculpas, nunc…

-Discúlpame Sakura- mientras se rascaba la cabeza- es decir por gritarte así.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y se abrazo al Uchiha, de nuevo esa sensación, de cuerpo junto y ardiendo. Sasuke la abrazó, volviendo a hacer lo mismo que aquella noche solo que esta vez más fuerte, y recorriendo la espalda de la kunoichi.

Sakura sentía el deseo de esas caricias, así, poco a poco iba poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar la boca del chico, que era mas alto que ella por unos cuantos centímetros.

-Sakura…yo- vio que esta se acercaba, y no dudo en ir bajando su cabeza para hacer mas rápido el contacto pero…

-¡Bakasuke¿Sakura donde estas?- grito un hiperactivo rubio acercándose.

La pelirosa y el moreno se separaron al instante sonrojados, otra vez habían sido interrumpidos, por Naruto.

-¡Eh Na...Naruto, nos has pegado un susto¿que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura, nerviosa.

-Vine a buscarte, tengo que contarte millones de cosas-

-Pero, Naruto estoy entrenando con…-

-Conmigo- Apareció Sasuke en la conversación y tomando a Sakura del hombro

-Sakura-chan¿por que entrenas con el¡Dattebayo!-

-Bu...bueno, po…porque- sonrojada por el acto del chico

-¡usaratonkachi, vete!- dijo Sasuke en tono amenazante

Naruto lo miró con odio y Sakura estaba parada atrás de Sasuke, con miedo.

-Paren por favor, Naruto no podré acompañarte, Sasuke-kun, debo irme así que no podré entrenar contigo, lo siento, adiós- Sakura se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Vez lo que haces Sasuke-teme-

-Silencio dobe-

-_Kya que lindo es Sasuke-kun, casi nos besamos, pero Naruto se cruzo_- Se decía Sakura pensando como podía tener tan mala suerte.

Un joven y guapo ninja iba caminando leyendo su libro favorito, _"Icha Icha Paradise" _y se encontró con su primera y única alumna mujer.

Sonrojado, recordando el abrazo de su alumna la noche anterior pensó en pasarla, pero mejor decidió saludarla.

-¡Eh, Sakura!- Saludo el ninja copia levantando su mano

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijo la kunoichi acercándose a su sensei

-¿Como estas pequeña?- dice acariciándole la cabeza en su sedoso y brillante cabello rosado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei que no estoy tan pequeña¡eh crecido!- dice alejándose de el y mostrando su altura, pero kakashi no solo veía su estatura.

-¡Kakashi-hentai, eres un pedofilo!- dice intentando pegarle

-¡ja ja ja! Mi pequeña aprendiz a crecido mucho, gomen Sakura, adiós- y desaparece con un "Poof".

-Kakashi-sensei me ah alegrado el día- además debo descansar por que mañana comienzo con mi entrenamiento- dice poniendo cara de cansancio y se va a su casa.

Podemos ver un Kakis golpeándose en un árbol.

-¡Kuso!, estuve a punto de decirle algo indecente- mientras se bajaba su mascara revelando su rostro -¡Qué calor hace! Demonios tengo 27 años y ella 17¡Debes ubicarte Hatake Kakashi!

Estaba en su habitación, se había duchado, miro su reloj, era aun muy temprano, las 8:30 pero se iba a acostar temprano para levantarse bien, se dirigió a su closet, buscó su pijama el cual consistía en un pantalón rosado claro con líneas negras ajustado y un estampado de conejito en la parte de atrás, la polera era del mismo color y un conejo mas grande del mismo estilo con un cuchillo, ajustado, no le gustaba por que tenía negro, pero se lo había regalado su tía así que por consideración lo usó. Se dirigió a su cama, la destapó, se fue al baño, se lavo los dientes se mojo la cara, apago todas las luces, estaba sola, y se fue a dormir, cuando oyó un pequeño ruido en su ventana.

-¿Eh?- viendo a Sasuke quien le indicaba que abriera

-¿Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?- sentándose en su cama

-Vine a verte- dice simplemente sentándose junto a ella

-Ah...este...yo-nerviosa por tener al Uchiha en su habitación.

El chico inspeccionaba la habitación, la puerta era rosada con varias fotos del equipo 7 y sobre todo de el, paredes rosada y rojas, voltea y ve un closet de madera con mas fotos, pero esta vez de ella, de pequeña y actual, luego mira a su derecha y ve un mediano tocador, lleno de maquillajes, pinturas, perfumes, y más fotos. Luego voltea a su izquierda y ve un pequeño cajón al lado de su cama con una lámpara rosada con rojo, un libro pequeño de técnicas de medicina y el protector de Konoha con un lazo rojo al lado.

-No se ah notado que te gusta el rosado- dice con burla Sasuke

Esta solo asiente sonrojada, y volteando a ver a otra parte.

-Sakura…- Sasuke se levanta y se pone frente a ella –creo que ahora es el momento apropiado para hablar de todo lo que ah pasado-

-Sasuke-kun, tengo sueño, y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, por favor, déjame dormir- dice evadiendo el tema y acostándose en su cama, tapándose hasta arriba.

Sasuke sorprendido por que la chica lo ignoro, no, pero el era Uchiha y no quedaba con la palabra en la boca.

Se sube arriba de Sakura poniendo sus brazos en la cabeza de ella dejándola atrapada.

-Supongo que te haz caído- dice Sakura aun tapada.

-Supones mal- acusa el Uchiha acercándose a su rostro que había destapado con su boca.

-N…no Sasuke-kun- mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos sonrojada.

-Eres tan molesta, déjame besarte, hemos estado dos veces así y hemos sido interrumpidos por el dobe¿ahora tú serás la que haga algo tonto?-

-No puedes besarme sin decir que sientes por mí-

Sasuke se levanta molesto y se dirige a la ventana murmurando cosas como _"mujeres, como las odio" _y_" sus estupidos sentimientos"_ y saltó por la ventana marchándose. Se levanto y la cerró para volver a acostarse y una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, necesitaba a alguien que conociera a Sasuke para entenderlo, y ya sabía quien…

-¿Hmm Sakura que es lo que quieres?- pregunta cierta persona

-Pues, veras Kakashi-sensei- y empecé a contarle todo, descubriría el triste pasado de Sasuke-kun.

-¡eh Sasuke¿Qué eres tú de Sakura-chan?- pregunto inocente el rubio.

-No te interesa- dice el pelinegro frío, apurando el paso.

-¡Claro que me interesa Teme!, hablando de Sakura, ayer la ví con Kakashi, y hoy también se fue por el camino a casa del sensei, recuerdas cuando lo abrazó ¿crees que tengan algo mas que Alumna-Maestro?- dice Naruto a Sasuke pero este se encuentra ya muy lejos yéndose a casa de Kakashi.

-Pues verás, Sasuke es así como es por culpa de Itachi- dice el Jounin tomándose su té.

-¿Quién es Itachi-san?- preguntó Sakura.

-Su hermano Mayor, era el orgullo de los Uchiha, iba a ser de ANBU, pero su deseo de poder, y mostrarlo se hizo mayor y mató a todo su clan, pero dejo vivo a Sasuke, para así este pudiera usar el Mangekyou Sharingan, y ya serian tres personas los que pudieran usarlo, Itachi-san, Sasuke, y alguien desconocido. Aunque Sasuke solo pueda usar aun el Sharingan básico, el de 2 aspas.

Itachi siempre demostró ser un buen hermano mayor a Sasuke, pero el día de la reunión Itachi-san desapareció, y también su mejor Amigo, Shisui Uchiha, a quien la policía pensó que se había suicidado-

-Cosa que fue falso por que Itachi-san lo asesinó- adivino Sakura

-Exacto, si mataba a su mejor amigo Itachi pensó que conseguiría el Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke vio como mataba a su familia, así dejo a Sasuke, viendo a Itachi como alguien a superar, y se unió a la organización…-

-Akatsuki- interrumpió Sakura

-Tan rápida como siempre Sakura- dice con una pequeña sonrisa, bueno eso parecía.

-Así es, luego de la muerte de sus padres y todo el clan, Sasuke esta traumado y se volvió frío y distante-

-Pobre Sasuke-kun… debió sufrir much…- Sakura fue interrumpida por el joven Uchiha que estaba agitado, respirando con dificultad y entro gritando.

-¡Que mierda le has contado Kakashi!- dice Sasuke bastante enojado y celoso de que tuviera más contacto con el sensei que con el.

-Nada- sacando su "_Icha Icha Paradise" _

-Sasuke-kun tranquilízate-

-¡Tú!-apuntando a Sakura –deja de meterte en mi vida¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-Pero…Pero Sasuke-kun- dijo dolida Sakura

-Hablo en serio¡me fastidias!- dándole la espalda – Si tienes una vida aprovéchala, no la desperdicies en mi, como lo hice yo-

Sakura no lo soporto, dejo caer varias lágrimas y salió corriendo.

-Eres bruto…… y celoso- dice Kakashi fastidiado –Solo me vino a preguntar para entenderte mejor.

-¡Demonios¿Por que no me pregunta a mi directamente, por que recurre a ti y no a mi?- pregunta furioso el moreno

-¡Por que tiene miedo de ti, de tu reacción¿Es que no lo entiendes?- explota Kakashi

Sasuke solo se queda callado, pensando la respuesta del por que no se acercaba demasiado a el aunque ella gustase de el.

Sakura iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha derramando lagrimas, débil, como siempre, sensible, llorona, pero acaso eso no era tierno en ella, toda la gente pensaba eso, pero a ella no le gustaba, y quizás a Sasuke tampoco.

-Soy tan tonta, tan…tan débil- se detiene frente a su casa.

Entra a su habitación recordando ese día en que Sasuke-kun fue e intentaron un simple beso, uno que nunca paso.

-Sakura…-pensaba recostado en su cama –es una tonta, siempre preocupada por mi "aun que eso me agrada" pero sigue siendo débil "pero así la protejo", pero es una quejica "Con mayor razón se abraza a ti", y todo lo que ella hace beneficia a mi y a mis hormonas- termina de pensar Sasuke

-Iré a verla- se levanta saliendo rápidamente

-¡Que frío hace!- dice Sakura, abrigándose con su manta mientras ve televisión, con un gran helado de frutilla y vainilla, según ella para no caer en depresión, pero en realidad era para darse un gusto.

-¿Será por que comes helado y te has puesto un vestido de pijama?- se escucha una voz decir atrás de ella

-¡Kya!- le avienta una cucharada de helado que atrapa con facilidad comiéndoselo –que mal, no me gusta la frutilla-

-¿Sasuke-kun¿que haces entrando así en mi casa?- luego de reaccionar

-Nada solo vine a verte, tienes la mala costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta, un día de estos te entraran a robar- sentándose junto a ella

-¿Le has puesto el pestillo?- dice un poco asustada por lo que dijo Sasuke

-Si, no te preocupes¿Qué vez?- viendo el televisor

-U…una película- tartamudea nerviosa al ver pasar el brazo del chico por sus hombros.

-De terror- finaliza –no deberías verla, es para mayores de 18-

-Hn, no me importa además mi madre no esta y ya estoy grande-

-Si dices que 17 años es grande- burlándose

-No te burles tu tienes la misma edad-

-Corrección tengo 18- dice orgulloso

-Pues yo los cumpliré _"pronto_"-

-En 8 meses, en Marzo 28- dice Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa (estaban en agosto)

-¿Sabias la fecha de mi cumpleaños?- pregunta asombrada Sakura

-Naruto me lo recuerda todo el tiempo- dice fastidiado

-Oh- dice decepcionada

Se miran por largo tiempo admirando sus rostros, los dos estaban sonrojados, y se iban acercando cada vez más, estaban a escasos centímetros para unir sus labios cuando de la televisión se oye un grito.

Sasuke mira enojado la televisión y la apaga, dejando asustada a Sakura.

-¡Demonios es que siempre algo tiene que pasar cuando vamos a be…!-

Se detiene de hablar a ver como Sakura bosteza –tienes ¿sueño?-

Sakura no dice nada y se abraza al Uchiha con su diminuto vestido-pijama

-Un poco- abrazándolo aun más

-Entonces…vayamos a dormir…- recalcando esa palabra

-¿Vayamos¿entonces tu…?-ve cuando Sasuke asiente con la cabeza-

¡Dormirás hoy conmigo!, que bien estaré calientita con el rico cuerpo de Sasuke-kun –dice iluminándose los ojos (sonrojada) y pegando un grito de emoción

-Si- sonríe un poco y los dos van a la habitación de Sakura…nerviosos.

En la habitación de Sakura se podía observar lo oscura que era cuando la luz se apagaba, solo la brillante y grande luna iluminaba gran parte de ella.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿te gusta estar conmigo?-dice Sakura extendida en su cama.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Sakura?- dice el en un rincón de la cama de ella.

-Pues es que cada vez que estamos juntos de esta forma te alejas- dice ella apuntándose.

-Hablas demasiado, duérmete- se apoya en la muralla

-Quiero dormir contigo- gatea hasta el y se apoya en el pecho del chico.

-¡Hmph!- la ignora y cierra sus ojos.

Sakura se abraza a el chico tapando con su manta a los dos, se acomoda de forma que a Sasuke no le incomodara ni a ella tampoco, y se dispuso a dormir abrazada al Uchiha.

-Buenas noches... ¡Sasuke-kun!-

-Aa-

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó encontrando dormida a Sakura y toda destapada, fue bajando su mirada, inspeccionando bien a la chica, y si… ya no tenía 11 años.

Primero vio sus piernas, blancas, torneadas, largas y suaves, luego subió a su vientre, plano, subió mas la vista y vio sus senos, no tan grandes, pero ideal a su edad, quizás un poco grandes, el Uchiha se sonrojo, luego vio su rostro, sus grandes ojos jade, cerrados, sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingona, sus labios, finos y sonrosados, y su cabello rosado chillón.

En eso vio dos ojos abriéndose y dando paso a una hermosa sonrisa.

-No pensé que ibas a amanecer aquí- dice la chica sonrojada.

-¿Por que?-

-Pensé que ibas a irte a media noche o en la madrugada-

-Aun es temprano son las 5:07 a.m.- mirando el reloj

-Vaya, debo ir con Tsunade-Sama a las 6:00- mientras se levantaba –iré a bañarme, ummm Sasuke-kun puedes esperar en la sala si quieres-

-Claro-

Sakura estaba viendo su armario lleno de ropa, la mayoría rosada, roja y blanco, le encantaban esos colores.

Saco una Short blanco corto y una polera sin manga rosada y líneas negras, me pongo mis guantes negros para ir a mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, y mis botas negras largas. Tome mi cabello con mi protector de Konoha, el cual cambie de color por rosa oscuro, y fui donde Sasuke.

-¡Listo Sasuke-kun¡Vamos!- gritó mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke saliendo por la puerta.

-Bueno, no me jales- dice notablemente molesto mientras se suelta

-¿Eh que hace esa frentuda agarrada de esa manera con Sasuke-kun?- se fija cierta chica rubia con grandes ojos azules opacos al ver como Sakura caminaba con Sasuke.

-Probablemente vayan a comer- decía Chouji con su paquete de papitas

-Chouji eso es lo que tu quieres hacer, que problemático eres- recostado contestó el Nara.

-Shikamaru¡Levantate!-

-¿Eh¿Tsunade-sama?

-¡Shizune¿Haz visto a Tsunade-sama?- Sakura buscaba a su maestra con la mirada, estaba sola, Sasuke se había ido a su casa con Naruto, y ella siguió su camino, y canso entro a la oficina de sus superior se llevo la sorpresa de no encontrarla.

-No, Sakura-chan, al parecer esta con Shikamaru-kun-

-¡Ah! Tsunade-sama se ah olvidado completamente de mi entrenamiento, bueno no importa-

**-¡Shannaro¡Como que no importa! Esta vieja siempre me hace lo mismo. **

-Shizune, si llega dígale que me fui por que es una irresponsable¿bien?- yéndose por la puerta

-Lo que tu Digas Sakura-san, hasta luego- se despidió Shizune haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada en alto, arrogante y dando a conocer sus aires ególatras por doquier. Cada quien lo veía pasar agachaba su cabeza, no tan solo por el signo Uchiha en su espalda, que fue el mejor de los clanes…en aquella época, si no por que fue uno de los mejores estudiantes, y si quizás el nombre tenga que ver un poco, el era Uchiha Sasuke, popular entre las chicas, odiado entre los chicos, si el era el sexy, cool y popular Uchiha Sasuke.

Claro, después de Naruto, el mejor ninja de Konoha y el próximo Hokage de la aldea, guapo, sexy, cool y poderoso, si ese es Uzumaki Naruto, que Sasuke no los engañe, el es un cubito de hielo por desarrollar carente de sentimientos, oh si señor…-"- aquel extraño discurso fue detenido por un golpe que recibió del Uchiha.

-Para ya Naruto, eres patético- decía un Sasuke muy enojado

-Je, era mi discurso matutino, aun falta nombrar a la hermosa Sakura-chan¡¡es tan linda Dattebayo!!-

-En serio Usaratonkachi, si no quieres morir, te conviene no seguir con tu discurso- dándole la espalda siguiendo su camino

-Acéptalo teme, te gusto la primera parte-

-Baka-

-"con aire enojado se dirige a su destino, un verdadero idiota si cree que vamos a entrenar en una tienda de ropa…"-Mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha- ya entendí teme, ya entendí- siguió a Sasuke con su usual alegría

-¿A donde vamos?-

Ah Sasuke esa pregunta lo alentó a dar una leve sonrisa.

-A los restos de mi Clan, pasaremos por ahí para ir al bosque, tengo entendido que ahí se encuentra el lugar de entrenamiento cuando era pequeño-

Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha, pasando por las calles del antiguo Clan Uchiha, un atajo hacia el bosque. Probablemente Tsunade-Sama esté ahí.

_-"Valla así que aquí es donde vivía Sasuke-kun cuando niño." _Debió haber sido un gran clan a juzgar por todos estos lujos- pensaba la chica mientras corría mas lento debido al cansancio.

-¿Por qué Itachi-kun habrá matado a toda la familia de Sasuke-kun?- se preguntaba la kunoichi descansando en el suelo._-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, la organización Akatsuki busca a Naruto¿Qué tendrá…que tendrá Naruto de especial para que o buscasen?"- _

-Teme, no puedo creer que vivieras por aquí, tenías una fortuna- gritó Naruto

-Tengo, solo que aun no la eh usado, y ¡deja de gritar dobe!-decía molesto el joven Uchiha mirando a su alrededor

-Neee, me podrías prestar un poco algún día, deberías invitarme al Ichiraku's Ramen después de todo soy tu amigo-

-Baka-

-¡mira, mira¡Sakura-chan, Sakura chan!- decía el hiperactivo rubio saludando a su amiga que estaba descansando.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el Moreno

-Mira ahí esta, que linda se ve- haciendo su pose extraña –debo ir a conquistarla¡no hagas nada raro ¿eh Sasuke?!-

-¿Naruto, Sasuke-kun que hacen aquí?- Preguntó la pelirosa recibiendo el abrazo de rubio.

-Pues íbamos al lugar de entrenamiento del bosque- respondió Sasuke quitando a Naruto encima de Sakura

-¿Enserio? Yo voy a buscar a Tsunade-sama en ese lugar-

-Entonces vayamos juntos ¡Dattebayo!-

-¡Hai!- grito una emocionada Sakura

-¡Hmph!- le siguió Sasuke

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaban cada vez más al lugar antiguo de entrenamiento, faltaban aproximadamente unos 5 minutos para llegar.

-Estoy cansado-fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba en el suelo

-Naruto un Shinobi no se cansa así de rápidos por unos cuantos metros- le reto Sakura

-Ne, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto-Si me das un beso aquí-apuntándose la mejilla- ya me repondré.

-Naruto- dice Sakura mientras le da un beso en la mejilla- ahora levántate.

-Sakura-chan- Naruto cae desmayado.

-Usaratonkachi, a el le besas cuando te lo pide, y yo que eh intentado 3 veces no resulta- bufó molesto

Sakura a esto solo se mantiene callada y sonrojada, lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, era muy injusto, pero tenía que entenderla. No podía,… a la persona que más quería en el mundo, no podía llegar y besarla nada más pedía.

-No…- dijo Sakura en un susurro

-¿No?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-Tendrás que esperar- mientras se levantaba con Naruto en su hombro mientras sacaba la lengua a Sasuke – La paciencia es un don-

-Así no es- dijo molesto

-Como sea, tendrás que soportar como yo, por bastante tiempo- fue lo ultimo que dijo para llevarse a Naruto, el con el ceño fruncido, y ella con una hermosa sonrisa, no todo podía tener un final feliz, al menos no para Sasuke, si quería un beso de ella, tendría que esperar.

**Fin, **

**Continuara… **

**Pues, no es muy largo (One-Shot), 16 páginas y media, y ya los aburrí sin ningún beso, xD, este fics continuara, con otra historia de nuestra pareja favorita, y pásense por mi próximo fics de Kakashi x Sakura "Bajo la mascara del Sensei" **

**¿Reviews si?, sería algo que me haría muy feliz **

**Atte: **

**HiruUchiha **


End file.
